1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus, a storage medium storing a game program, and a game controlling method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game apparatus, a storage medium storing a game program, and a game controlling method which properly set a virtual camera according to a game situation and display a suitable game image according to the game situation (1). Also, the present invention relates to a game apparatus, a storage medium storing a game program, and a game controlling method which accept an input from a player in accordance with a game situation, and advance the game (2). Furthermore, the present invention relates to a game apparatus, a storage medium storing a game program, and a game controlling method which cause a player to make a coordinate input to a game image (3).
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of such a kind of related art is disclosed in the Document 1 (“Super Mario 64DS” product instructions P23). According to the Document 1, an image showing a narrow range and an image panoramically showing a wide range in a game world are displayed. Additionally, the image showing a narrow range is obtained by making a virtual camera (perspective) follow a player object. Accordingly, with reference to the image with a wide range, for example, such as an entire map, a player contrives a strategy (route) for moving a player object to a destination, and with reference to the image with a narrow range, the player moves the player object by making it defeat an enemy object, avoid an obstruction.
Furthermore, another example of the related art is disclosed in the Document 2 (“MADDEN Super Bowl 2005” product instructions P5-P10). According to the Document 2, with one button operation and a combination of button operations, detailed actions of an offense and a defense in the American football game can be instructed. Therefore, a player can enjoy playing the game with reality.
In addition, the other example of the related art is disclosed in the Document 3 (“Nintendogs” product instructions P11, P20). According to the Document 3, a player can call a dog, pat the dog displayed on the screen and wash the dog with shampoo under certain circumstances by touching and stroking a touch screen.
However, in the technique of the Document 1, the image with a wide range and the image with a narrow range are displayed, but if the image with a narrow range is displayed, the perspective (virtual camera) merely follows the player object, and therefore, it is impossible to display an appropriate place in detail according to the circumstances.
Also, in the technique of the Document 2, the operation is complicated, and therefore, it is difficult to perform a proper operation at proper timing. Also, a beginner of the game and one who is ignorant of American football itself might lose an interest to the game.
In addition, in the technique of the Document 3, a touch operation to the object image itself can easily be performed, but if a touch operation to the one except for the object image is performed, no mark, etc. is displayed, and therefore, it is difficult for the player to know a position or range (area) on which a coordinate instruction can be performed.